While I sleep
by Moruri Maruchinu
Summary: Kagome feels at a loss with Inuyasha. But when he finally opens to her, her reaction determines thier friendship. And the bond between them is really put to the test, when Kikyo attempts to kill Kagome!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Mouri here! Just wanted to say that I'm new at this whole fan-fiction stuff so give me a break O.K.? I'm not so understanding of this "review" stuff but please do so after the story! ^.^ I love to write and so I give you my story! By the way, I'm not so smart on this review stuff but please do! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series. ( By the way, I'm not trying to steal the song from the band, Savage Garden for this chapter!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 "Tears of Pearls" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked in the silence of the forest for a rare moment of peace. The group had just finished battling a demon that was attacking the village they were passing through, and everyone had laid down to rest. Except for her. Something strange had excluded her from sleeping.  
  
Kagome looked at the full moon in the sky. Illuminated with a soft glow that was like the winds gentle breeze. It looked like a pearl, laying so perfectly, on a velvet blanket laid over the earth by the Gods. She held her hands up to it and it even looked like she was holding it in her hands. Then, she heard a low growl from behind her.  
  
Kagome froze with a fear that slide down her neck like icicles. She tried not to move or even breathe for that matter. Hey, after being in an era were all you have to deal with are demons, it can have an effect on you. Kagome smelled the scent of the forest but stopped herself from moving. She felt a cold hand lay on her shoulder.  
  
Out of surprise, she yelled.  
  
"SIT!" she screamed. She heard a loud 'thud' from behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha, face down, in the dirt.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again!" she yelled at the hanyou. He cringed and sat up rather quickly.  
  
"What the heck did ya do that for?!" he barked, dirt on his face. Kagome sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.  
  
"I was just surprised, Inuyasha," she said smiling. Inuyasha couldn't stay mad at Kagome. How could he blame her? She was totally unaware of everything in his era. Kagome placed the handkerchief on his face and wiped what little dirt remained on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said, almost sadly. He forced himself to smile at her. Kagome sat down in a rather embarrassed manner, in the soft emerald grass, and sighed deeply. Sympathy engulfed Inuyasha, and he sat beside her. Kagome noticed how close he was. He was so close, his hand was almost touching hers.  
  
A small tear fell from Kagome's chocolate eye. She felt embarrassed for crying like this.  
  
"I'm so sorry we haven't found any more shards. I just." she said softly. Inuyasha realized that he been selfish. He wanted to tell Kagome how he felt. Now was probably a better time than ever.  
  
"Don't be sad, Kagome. I.don't like to see ya sad," he said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha almost in a shocked manner. She smiled so sadly and moved towards Inuyasha in a soft embrace. Inuyasha, at this point, did not care who saw. He held her close as she sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha rested his chin on her head. He closed his eyes and smelled her sweet, comforting scent.  
  
"Kagome, don't worry about the shards now," he said softly. Kagome sighed in his embrace, and closed her eyes. She leaned so far in, the two of them were laying on the grass. He covered her with his haori's sleeve. Is this what it feels like to be. Inuyasha paused his thoughts. In.love? He continued.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So what did you guys think?! I hope I did well! This chapter actually came to me in a dream! Hahahaha! Well this would be my point of view from the story. ^.^ Please review and tell me what I may add! And if you have any questions about me, or my storie, E-mail me ASAP! Im out! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2 Wake of Love

Hello everyone! Mouri here! I just wanted to say thank-you for all who reviewed! Your reviews only inspire me to write more! Sorry the last chapter was so short! Well I got a weekend so here's chapter 2: The wake of Love! Enjoy! ~Mouri Maruchinu  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+Chapter 2 The Wake of Love~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
While Kagome slept, Inuyasha did so much as cherish the moment, but worried over the moment. It was dark and the sky was a deep, passive blue with diamonds in the sky. The moon light up Kagome's face, with a radiance that was never compared. His worries were not directed to others witnessing the change in him, but his mind was riddled with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome stirred under his haori sleeve and whimpered a little. Inuyasha's ears directed to her whimpered pleas. She looked scared. Inuyasha was alarmed at her movement. He sat up slowly at looked at her with concern.  
  
"Inuyasha don't let her get me please," she said frightened. Inuyasha furrowed his brow. 'Who would get Kagome? What is she- Kagome moved slightly and snapped up in a gasp. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders as if to brace her.  
  
Kagome let out a soft yelp. She was breathing hard. When Inuyasha touched her, she flew herself back. Inuyasha was just as startled as her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome held her hand over her heart in a fear like Inuyasha had never seen before. Kagome looked around then at Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought I was," she did not finish her sentence. Inuyasha knew what she was dreaming about.  
  
"Kikyo." he said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha frowned. Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome. Of course she would be scared.  
  
"What did.what happened?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome clutched her heart tighter. Almost as if someone would take it. Tears welded up in her eyes, and one fell on her knee. She covered her eyes to stop the tears, but to a useless effort.  
  
Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's shoulders. She refused to look at him. This was starting to bug Inuyasha. "Dammit Kagome, tell me what she did to you in your dreams!" he bite his tongue. The last thing she needed was him hounding her.  
  
"It wasn't Kikyo! It was you!" she said tearfully. Inuyasha was a little stunned bye this. 'Me?! Why me?!' he thought. He just did not understand. He would never hurt Kagome. Would he?  
  
"You used the jewel and became a full fledged demon," she began. She quivered under her own words. "And you and Kikyo...you both killed me," She finished. Kagome's words hit Inuyasha hard. Inuyasha gulped. Kagome's fists were balled tightly. Inuyasha tried to make Kagome look at him.  
  
"What do ya mean by it?" he asked. Kagome grasped the grass and looked up and Inuyasha.  
  
"She told me I did not belong here. And you loved her more than ever. She also said you hated me. I did not believe it until..." Kagome paused. "You came out of no where and you killed me..." her voice broke like thousands of pieces. Inuyasha felt dizzy and angry all at once. Dizzy because of the dream Kagome had, and angry at Kikyo for causing Kagome so much pain  
  
"So I need to be alone, Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. Kagome stood up, grass stains on her ivory skin, and walked back to the direction of the well. Inuyasha, being so concerned, followed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome c'mon don't go!" he yelled. Kagome turned around. She smiled.  
  
"Sit boy," she said simply. The satisfying sound of Inuyasha hitting the ground calmed her. Inuyasha spat out grass and even dirt.  
  
"What did ya do that for?!" he yelled. Kagome looked back at him. And frowned.  
  
"Just don't follow me!" she yelled. Inuyasha stood up, brushing the dirt off of him and turned his back.  
  
"Fine," he said. He expected her to say something, but when he turned around, Kagome had already jumped into the well.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Lady Kikyo come quick, my sister has been bitten by a snake!" yelled a little girl. The priestess stood quickly and followed the frantic girl to her fallen sister. She looked at the fallen girl.  
  
"Girl, go fetch water," she said to the frantic child. The girl nodded and went off into the distance. The priestess looked at the girl smothered in dirt and saw the little demon that bite her. She placed her fingers on the demon and it disintegrated at her touch.  
  
"Lady Kikyo, I have the water," the little girl called. Kikyo smiled at the girl. "We wont need the water," she said. Kikyo looked at the sky. In the clouds she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"I will find you," she said to herself. After that, Kikyo gatherd the girl up, and wanderd back to the village.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hey everyone. What did ya think? Review, Review, Review! Please tell me what I could add or exclude! your thoughts are important! Well gotta go! See you all later! @_@ Mouri Maruchinu 


End file.
